This application relates generally to electronic circuitry and more particularly to processor memory architectures and interfaces. Integrated circuits are created through a process known as semiconductor device manufacture. Semiconductor device manufacturing is a multi-step manufacturing sequence using a variety of chemical, physical, and photolithographic processing steps. As semiconductor manufacturing technology has improved, the complexity of the processing steps has increased and the feature size used on the integrated circuits has decreased. As complexity increases and feature size decreases, the number of manufacturing defects on a given integrated circuit tends to increase. The proportion of integrated circuits on a production wafer that perform properly is referred to as the yield. To the extent that a manufacturing defect causes one or more integrated circuits on a production wafer to be partially or fully non-functional, that defect adversely affects the yield. As the yield for a semiconductor production process decreases, the cost per manufactured integrated circuit increases. Techniques that increase the semiconductor production process yield are desirable.